


The Out of the Void Short Story Collection

by PastaGuy



Series: Out of the Void [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Older Asriel Dreemurr, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Secret Crush, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaGuy/pseuds/PastaGuy
Summary: This is a collection of short stories that are set in the Out of the Void Alternative Universe. The stories take place over multiple times in the AU so don't be surprised if I jump around a lot.





	1. I Wish I Could Be Honest (A Flower's Trial)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everybody! Pastaguy here starting off something new. This is a collection of short stories that I have made and posted to other platforms that I finally decided to put on here for all of you to read. Like I said in the summary their tone ranges widely so don't be to surprised by the sudden mood shift. 
> 
> Also, I'll be posting a new chapter daily until I've posted all of them that I've stored up.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this collection of short stories. 
> 
> P.S The chapter titles will have in paraphrases next to them when they take place in the story.

I Wish I Could Be Honest

It’s the end. Or at least it’s an end. Frisk had gone through the underground a few times now. Including one time they would rather forget. But they knew now this was the end of their time in this place. This was their last run.

They understood that it would be difficult to finally let go of this place. So many good memories were made here. Then again so many horrible memories were made here too. But they also knew it was time to stop playing this game. They knew it was time to move on and see what happened next. It was time to see what life on the surface would really be like.

But before they went they had to see him again. The young prince who had decided that he needed to stay in the underground. Prince Asriel. Who was now at the very beginning of the ruins near the golden flower bed Frisk had landed on when they first fell.

Frisk wanted to at least say something to him. Especially since they knew they weren’t coming back. They had to see him they didn’t particularly know why they had to but they had the feeling if they did this time would be different.

Frisk walked through the ruins making sure to greet the few monsters that were still in the ruins and were now starting to make the trek to get to where the barrier had broken. They passed by a couple of Froggits and a few Whimsuns who thanked them for breaking the barrier even if the Whimsuns were obviously a bit scared to go up and face the big wide world.

They just smiled and told them it was going to be okay and that they would do just fine on the surface. Frisk then continued walking towards the edge of the ruins finally passing through the giant doors that led into the rest of the ruins. They walked through the dark blank room where they had first encounter their first encounter with Flowey. That creature that was the soulless husk of the young prince they were about to see.

The young pacifist had made it. They were now in the hallway where their journey had begun. Well, their many journeys to be more accurate. How many times had it been? Ten? Twelve? Twenty? Thirty? Frisk didn’t really know at this point. The only ones they could remember clearly was this one and the horrible one that was the one before it.

God how they never wanted to think about that timeline again. Or the person who had become corrupted because of it. Frisk just wanted to leave those dark memories where it should stay. As dead as their life was before journeying through the underground.

But none of that matter now. What mattered was talking to the young sweet monster that was before him. “Frisk? You came all the way here?” Asriel asked them. Frisk nodded answering the prince’s question. Asriel then sighed. “Don’t worry about me,” he said beginning his standard dialogue that Frisk had heard before.

Asriel continued on talking to Frisk with the same words they had heard him tell him before. He told them that he couldn’t come back and he asked why Frisk climbed the mountain which honestly Frisk may keep that one secret to the grave. He then spoke about Chara and how they were not much like them and how Asriel had wished that Frisk was the type of friend they had always wanted.

That one sentence of him telling them that stuck with Frisk for some reason. But Asriel just continued talking the same words they had always told them when Frisk had come to visit them before. But at the end of their talk, something was different. When he asked them “Don’t you have anything better to do?” but he then paused and sighed.

“You heard this before, haven’t you?” Asriel then suddenly asked them. Frisk was shocked he had never asked them that before. But they nodded confirming his suspicion. “So you have, huh?” he said with a frown on his face.

He then walked closer to them. “I can kinda get the appeal of trying to stay here and see that all that there is to see. I mean when I was that flower I did that,” he said looking downward at the floor. “But something tells me that this time is different and this really is the last time we're gonna talk like this,” he said looking up at Frisk’s face.

Frisk nodded in reply while also having a frown on their face. Asriel gave them a small smile. “Frisk you’re gonna be fine out there. You seem like someone who can actually handle all of the crazy stuff you’re gonna have to deal with,” he said encouraging them. This made them smile, knowing at least one person was supportive of them.

But Asriel then sighed again and looked up at them. “Well since this is the last time we’re going to talk like this I guess I can give you something to remember me by,” he said standing right next to them. He then hugged them tightly, wrapping their small and soft arms around them. “Take care Frisk,” he told them while embracing them tenderly.

“Yeah okay, Asriel,” they told him, saying it directly into his ear. The two of them then gently pulled away from each other. Frisk waved goodbye and soon they had left the prince all alone by himself as he wanted.

Asriel sat alone by themselves with only the flowers and his thoughts to keep him company. He knew that it would only be a short time now until he had to turn back to being a flower. The young prince sighed and looked down at himself. He thought of Frisk as they stared down staring at what he was about to lose.

“Frisk…” he began speaking to himself. “I wish I could be honest with you. I wish I could tell you how I really felt about all this,” he told himself. Asriel then paused and tears started to drip down from his face. “But if I did, you wouldn’t leave,” he said while crying. The little monster then curled up into a ball on the floor while tears kept flowing down his face.

“The truth is me being all noble and accepting of my death is all a lie,” he told himself. “The truth is I’m scared. Because it hurts. It always hurts when you die.” he said to himself while continuing to weep. “I don’t want to die. I want to see my parents again. I want to go to the surface. And I want to get to know you better because you seem great.” he wept to himself.

He paused for a second, the anguish he felt about his inevitable fate making him not able to speak. “I just...don't want to die,” he said admitting his greatest fear. “I don’t want to die.” Asriel he told himself through his tears. He then repeated that phrase over and over to himself while gripping the top of his head. Each time getting louder and louder with each repeat of it. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die.” he kept saying to himself.

Until eventually Asriel screamed it out. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” he yelled out with his yell of sorrow and fear echoing around the cave’s large ceiling. “But I know I made my choice long ago,” Asriel said remembering what he had done so many years ago.

The small goat monster then felt himself stumble and he slowly fell to the ground. He then laid on the golden flower as he felt himself starting to fade away. Asriel looked up at the golden flowers and in his last moments saw his young chestnut-haired sibling. “I did the right thing not telling them any of that. Right, Chara?” he then asked them even though he knew they weren’t really there.

Asriel then faded away without a trace that he was ever even there. The prince who had sacrificed so much returned to being the thing that was only a shadow of himself.

Frisk meanwhile was riding one of the elevators in Hotland. They stood there waiting for it to get them to the right floor. But for some reason, they remembered the young prince’s voice. “You're the type of friend I wish I always had,” they remembered Asriel telling them that.

That memory of him telling them made them feel sorrowful and tears started to drip down their face. “You are too,” Frisk said tearfully to themselves. They kept crying while trying to brush away all the tears that came out. What would all their friends say if they saw them like this?

Frisk brushed away as many of the tears as they could but in the middle of them doing so they noticed something. Something that made them break down crying even harder than they already were. A golden flower petal had somehow gotten on their hand. Which only reminded them of the young monster’s fate.

They know that they couldn't save him no matter how hard they tried. And that gave them more pain than anything else.

If only they could’ve been honest with him.


	2. His Heartbeat (Intermission One)

His Heartbeat:

Asriel was sitting on Doctor Alphy’s examination table. The twelve-year-old boss monster was sitting there because Alphys wanted to inspect him to see if his artificially created monster body and soul were holding up well. “Alphys is this really necessary?” he tried to ask with a tongue depressor in his mouth, making it come out all muffled. 

“Yes, Prince Asriel it’s important to make sure your body and soul is stable to make sure you don’t-” the lizard doctor said, but then suddenly cut herself off from completing the sentence.

“Turn back into a soulless flower…?” the prince awkwardly asked.

“Y-yeah,” Alphys said while turning away from him.

The doctor knew all about how she had inadvertently brought the prince to life in the form of a sadistic flower. Every time the situation was brought up she would grow anxious and try to move to the next subject as quickly as possible. Asriel was fine with that, he didn’t exactly like talking about when he was a creature that couldn’t feel love.

Alphys wrote some notes on her clipboard. “Alright, I think I’ve done everything I’ve needed to. And there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with you so you can go.” 

“Okay Alphys I’ll get going.” the prince said while getting off the table and standing up. 

“H-have a good day your majesty,” she said as she watched him walk to the door. 

“Bye, Alphys,” he said as he walked through the doctor’s door. He then closed it behind him and left. 

The young prince walked out to find Frisk and his mother Toriel waiting there. “Hi, Mom. Hi, Frisk.” he happily greeted while walking up to the two of them.

“Oh, my child how are you?” the large female goat monster asked him. 

“Fine, Mom. Alphys said that there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with me.” Asriel answered. 

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re okay.” Toriel said while wrapping her arms around him. She had always been extra affectionate since he came back.

“Yeah, I am too,” Asriel told his mother. 

“I’m happy you’re okay too.” Frisk then interjected.

The three of them then left Alphys’ lab and went back to their home. Asriel and Frisk laid themselves on the couch and started watching some TV. Toriel meanwhile went into the kitchen to work on lunch for the three of them. 

“Man, I’m glad that’s over with,” Asriel said while sprawled on the couch. “Ever since I came back everyone been checking up on me and making sure I’m okay. Even though I’m fine.” 

“Well everyone is just making sure you’re okay. I mean you have been gone for years.” Frisk replied. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Everyone just wants to make sure that you’re healthy. Because some people really care about you.” Frisk explained while looking down away from him.

Asriel noticed this and went silent. The two of them looked away from each other. 

“Hey, Asriel is it okay if I check your heartbeat?” Frisk suddenly asked him. 

Asriel was surprised their question, it seemed like an odd request. “Uh...yeah sure if you want. I don’t know why though, Alphy said I was okay.” Asriel answered them, a bit confused. He then stood up. 

The young pacifist then got up and walked over to him. They then knelt down and pressed their ear against his chest. Frisk heard the quiet comforting noise of his heart beating.

“Can you hear it?” Asriel asked them with his cheeks pinkened from embarrassment.

“Yeah it sounds good,” they answered him. “I’m sorry that I made you do this it’s just that... I’m just really happy you’re here. And I don’t want you to go away again.” 

The young prince felt as more blood rushed to his face, blushing harder than before. He hadn’t realized how much they really cared about him. “Oh hey, it's getting faster.”


	3. A Silent Night (Intermission One)

A Silent Night:

Asriel laid on his bed, alone in his room. The twelve-year-old monster stared out his window as he watched the snow gently fall.

It was his first Christmas above ground and apparently, it was an abnormally cold one with a foot of snow blanketing the ground. This however made all of the Christmas lights that their neighbors had put up shine even brighter with the lights contrasting with the whiteness of the snow.

As he watched the snow go by Asriel thought back to the events of that day.

He had spent the day as any normal child would. He woke up early, opened presents, and watched some holiday movies & specials. But that was all over now and he was now laying on his bed not able to get to sleep.

Asriel then heard a knock at the door. It then opened revealing the young pacifist who had freed the monsters from the underground. “Asriel are you awake?” she quietly asked him.

“Frisk?” he replied confused. What are you doing here? It’s late.”

“I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to bother Toriel.” she serenely explained.

“Oh,” Asriel replied.

“Yeah turns out a bunch of Christmas candy along with mashed potatoes doesn’t exactly make for a happy stomach,” she said with a small smile on her face. “Anyway, can I just stay here and talk with you for a little bit?”

“Sure,” he replied while sitting up.

Frisk smiled and then walked over to the bed. She then got on it and sat down next to him. “So did you think you had a good first Christmas on the surface?” she then asked him.

“Oh yeah, it was great.” Asriel offhandedly answered while staring away from her.

“Asriel are you okay? You seem kind of out of it, is something bothering you?” she asked him concerned. Frisk had noticed that he had been distant for most of the day. He seemed happy but there was a solemn look in his eyes the whole day.

Asriel eyes widened for a second. “No Frisk I’m fine,” he replied with shyness in his voice. “I’m just tired is all.”

Frisk put a hand on his shoulder. “Asriel it’s okay. Just tell me what’s wrong,” she said with warmth in her voice.

The young prince frowned. “It’s just that I’m happy it’s Christmas but it’s not the Christmas I wanted.” he began to explain. “I wanted to spend Chrismas with my Mom and Dad but that didn’t happen,” he said with a somber expression. ”I just wanted my family to be together today and just have my Mom and Dad be with each other like they used to be,”

“Asriel your Mom is going to need more time if she’s going to forgive him,” Frisk told him in a comforting tone.

“But what if she never does?” Asriel said starting to choke up. “What if she can never forgive him? And what does that say about me?” he asked with tears starting to flow down his face. “What if she finds out about all the horrible things I did and stops loving me?”

“She’d never do that. Asriel you’re her son and she loves you and nothing will ever change that.” Frisk sincerely replied.

Asriel sniffed and brushed some of the tears out of his eyes. “It’s just that with it being Christmas time I also wished that Chara was here.” he sorrowfully answered. “I just...miss them so much sometimes,” he said with a couple of tears falling onto his bed.

Frisk put a hand on his back. “You really do miss them, don’t you?” she quietly asked.

“Yeah,” he replied in a tone barely above a whisper.

Frisk put her arms around him pulling Asriel into a warm hug. “It’s going to be okay Asriel.” she warmly whispered into his ear.

Asriel then wrapped his own arms around her. “Thank you, Frisk,” he said feeling better.

“No problem,” she said with a smile forming on her face.

“Merry Christmas Frisk.”

“Merry Christmas Asriel.”

The two of them then fell asleep in the same bed with their arms wrapped around each other. With Frisk there, Asriel would always find some happiness on Christmas day.


	4. Closer (Intermission One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have enough Alphyne posted on here. This much change!

Closer: 

Alphys had come over to Undyne’s house for their at home date. The two of them had decided that they would just watch some anime. It was the first time Undyne had invited her over to her place as the two of them mostly hung out at Alphy’s. After all, it was her place that had all of the DVDs for watching anime. 

They had been dating for a while now. With how enthusiastic the two of them had been about getting together it was surprising how slow they took everything. This was mostly because of Alphys who wanted to take time with their relationship. 

Undyne of course with her zealous personality was more eager to advance their relationship but she knew well enough to not rush into anything if Alphys wasn’t okay with it. 

The two of them sat and watched as the show played on the TV. It was Undyne’s pick and with being an action-packed show about giant robots powered by the powerful willpower of their pilots. A show where people made grand declarations of asking who the hell they thought they were. 

Both of them snuggled up beneath a big fluffy blanket. It was winter and the two of definitely weren’t built for that kind of weather. Alphys had heard a lot of complaining from Undyne about the weather up on the surface. They remembered how much the fish woman had ranted when the summer heat came in after a couple months with them emerging from the mountain in spring. 

The episode they were watching ended. “Oh come on they left on a cliffhanger like that!” she shouted with her arms stretched pointing towards the tv. “It was just about to get good!”

As she yelled her eye caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall. “Oh god, I didn’t know it was that late,” she said staring at the clock. “It’s almost two o’clock.”

“I-I guess that’s what happens when you watch a show like this,” Alphys replied. “You just don’t want to stop.” 

Alphys then stood up. “I should probably get going then I promised Toriel that I would read over some stuff about making a good school curriculum.”

The royal scientist had decided to take a teaching job at the monster school that Toriel was setting up. Alphys had never been a teacher before but she thought that it would be a nice change of pace after everything that had happened in the underground. 

Undyne looked out the window and saw that it was snowing outside. “Nah you shouldn’t go out there. It’s already really late and it’s freezing out,” she told her. “How about you just stay here.” 

Alphys blood rushed to Alphys cheeks. “Wait really?!” she said shocked. 

“Yeah, why not?” Undyne casually asked. 

“I-It’s just I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” she awkwardly replied. 

“No, it’s fine Alphys. I’m happy to have you sleep over,” she said with a grin on her face.

“But wait don’t you only have one bed?” she asked. 

Undyne looked over to her and smiled. “Well we’ll just sleep together then.” 

Alphys cheeks turned bright red. “Oh, w-wow I uh…” she stammered as embarrassment washed over her. 

“Unless you don’t want to,” Undyne replied while getting up and walking to her room.

“No I just didn’t think we were there...yet.” she awkwardly answered.

“It’ll be fine Alphys, it’s not that big of a deal,” she explained. 

Alphys sighed. She didn’t know why she was making such a big deal out of this. It was perfectly fine for two people in a relationship to share a bed. She started to walk over to Undyne’s room. “Okay I don’t know why I’m making such a big deal out of this anyway,” she said as she walked towards her room. 

She then walked through the open door to it. “I mean it’s not like we’re going to-” Alphys stopped dead in her tracks. Undyne had taken off the sweater and jeans she had been wearing and was now only in her underwear. Alphy’s face turned the scarlet red as she stared at her making an odd embarrassed noise.  
“Oh my god! Undyne I’m...” she shakily said as she looked down away from her. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “I’m just getting ready for bed.” 

Alphys shook her head. “Y-yeah right it’s not your going to stay like that or anything.” she awkwardly replied while still keeping her head down. “Oh god look at her rock hard stomach!” she quickly thought to herself as her eyes dotted around the muscular monster’s body. 

“Yeah, I am. I sleep in my underwear,” she explained. 

“W-wait you do?” she stuttered surprised. 

“Yeah it’s just the most comfortable for me,” she told her. “You have a problem with that?” 

“N-No it’s fine it’s just that I didn’t think you would be the type of person to do that. And besides, you know it implies something...” she said with her voice trailing off while flustered. 

Undyne smiled. “Heh, don’t worry we won’t do that stuff tonight,” she said while walking over to her. But then she suddenly knelt down and stared into Alphys’ eyes. “Unless you want to.” 

Alphys didn’t think that she could blush any harder but her face somehow turned an even brighter red. She buried her face in her hands. The toothy grin on Undyne’s face widened she loved how cute she looked when she got flustered like she was. “Heh, you’re adorable when you get embarrassed,” she said with her wide smile. 

“Now come on let’s get to bed,” Undyne said while standing up. 

“W-wait I don’t...have anything to wear.” Alphys murmured while looking downward again embarrassed.

“Oh right…” Undyne said with her voice trailing off. She looked around her room for a second until she opened up one of her drawers and grabbed something. “Here you go,” she said handing a large T-shirt to Alphys. 

“Oh thanks.” she quietly replied. Alphys looked down at the T-shirt and released that it was an MTT brand one. She then sighed even on the surface she couldn’t escape her melodramatic creation. 

Alphys went and quickly got changed in Undyne’s bathroom she then walked back in. Undyne quickly turned off the lights and led them to the bed. The two of them then got under the covers.

Undyne seemed to quickly fall asleep but Alphys stayed awake. She couldn’t relax while looking directly at her fishy girlfriend. “Oh geez, I look like a creep staring at her face like this.” Alphys thought to herself. “Maybe if I just try to look down away from it…” she began to say to herself while turning her head downward. But as she looked down she saw Undyne’s very pronounced chest. “Or not.”

She continued to stare at her. “Geez, she looks so calm when she’s asleep like this. Like nothing can hurt her.” she thought to herself. “Well then again if I was as strong and confident as her I’d probably have a calm face like that when I slept like that too.”

“She’s so strong and brave and I’m just me…” she began to think to herself. “Why does she even bother to put up with me?” 

“Hey.” a gruff female voice suddenly said. 

“Oh! Undyne you’re still awake?” she asked snapped out of being lost in thought.

“Yeah I kind of can’t sleep when someone is staring at me like that,” she explained.

“Oh…” Alphys said with her head turning down. 

“So what’s up?” she then asked her. 

“Nothing it’s just that I’m not really used to sharing a bed with someone I like...” she began to say. 

“Alphys.” Undyne suddenly said. “I know it’s something more than that. Please just tell me what’s wrong.”

Alphys then sighed. “Undyne I just don’t know why you want to be someone like me,” she told her. “You’re so cool and amazing while I’m just a nerdy scientist that was scared to leave their own lab.” 

“Alphys come on it’s not that bad.” Undyne tried to tell her.

“But it’s not just that! I hurt people, I did so many terrible things to so many monsters, I forced monsters together and made them amalgamates and I kept them from seeing their families just from how ashamed I was,” she explained with tears starting to roll down her face. 

“You shouldn’t be with a nerdy coward like me!” she exclaimed. “You should be with someone who isn’t a complete failure like I am!”

“Alphys.” Undyne suddenly said in a firm tone. “It’s okay I know that you sometimes think that you don’t deserve someone like me but you do,” she said while putting a hand on her cheek. “You’re the smartest person I know and I also know that you’re a lot stronger than you think you are.” 

Undyne then wrapped her arms around her. “You do deserve this and I’ll spend the rest of my life telling you that until you believe it.” she quietly explained.

Alphys just stayed there shocked but she eventually wrapped her arms around Undyne. The two of them held each other close as they felt the heat of their bodies up against each other. “Feel better?” Undyne then asked.

“Y-Yeah.” she quietly replied. 

“Good,” Undyne told her. 

They both soon fell asleep in each other’s arms happy that they had grown closer together.


	5. His Secret (Intermission One)

His Secret:

Asriel laid on his bed trying to get to sleep. It was a winter night and he was freezing cold. Even with all of the fur he had, it wasn’t helping him stay warm.

“Godamn it’s cold.” he quietly swore to himself as he moved the sheets around trying to better wrap himself up in his bedsheets. No matter which way he put them he couldn’t seem to get warm.

The eighteen-year-old boss monster than sighed realizing it was a futile effort. He curled up into a ball and just tried to keep as much heat on himself as he could. “Geez if I having this much trouble I hate to be Frisk right now.” he thought to himself. 

He frowned. It had been months since he had realized that he had feelings for her and he hadn’t gotten to nerve to tell her. There were so many times that he could have told her but something always stopped him. 

Images of Frisk flashed in Asriel’s mind as he laid there. “It’s been so long now.” he thought to himself. “Did I miss my chance? I know that it sometimes takes people a long time to build up the courage to do it but…” he shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what matters is that I get to sleep.” 

He then closed his eyes and snuggled his head into his pillow. He started to drift off with him starting to finally feel relaxed. He fell asleep for about a minute but was suddenly awakened by the sound of his bedroom door quietly opening then closing. 

Before Asriel could even raise his head to see who it was he felt his bed shift on the side he was facing away from. Asriel panicked for a moment. Someone had gotten into his bed and he didn’t even know who it was. He felt a foot brush up against one of his legs. He realized who it was from the smooth feeling it had. 

“Frisk?” Asriel asked surprised. 

“Hey,” she replied to him in a whisper.

“What are you doing in my bed? Why are you here?” he said confused.

“I was cold and feeling kind of lonely so I thought I would come to see you,” she told him. 

Asriel couldn’t help but blush. “Frisk you…” he began to say but paused. “You shouldn’t be here we aren’t kids anymore. You can’t just crawl into my bed just because you’re feeling lonely.” 

“Why not?” she whispered. She then wrapped her arms around him and moved closer to him until she was laying against his back causing him to quietly gasp. “Do you not want me to be here?” 

“I...uh,” Asriel awkwardly said with his cheeks turning a brighter red. He didn’t want to pull away from her but at the same time, he couldn’t help feeling that this was strange. “I didn’t...say that.”

Asriel couldn’t help but love the physical contact Frisk was giving him. It felt nice to have her against him, feeling her chest rise and fall against his back, and feeling the warmth of her body.

However, he couldn’t help but be conflicted. His mind drowned in questions that he wanted her to answer but he knew which one was most important. “Frisk, why are you doing this?” he asked. “Why are you holding me? And why are you...being so nice to me?” 

“Because I know you love me.” she suddenly answered. Asriel’s eyes widened from shock. She then moved her head until it was right next to one of his ears and whispered: “And that’s okay because I love you too.”

Asriel froze. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He turned around to look at Frisk and he looked right into her beautiful eyes. He didn’t know what to say or think as he stared into them. Before he could think of anything to say Frisk suddenly pressed her lips up against his. 

Asriel flinched from the surprise of it but then melted into it, kissing her back. They spent a good long minute passionately kissing each other, their lips firmly locked against one another. 

The two of them then slowly pulled away from each other and they stared into the other’s eyes. “I wanted to tell you for so long,” Asriel said with tears starting to roll down his face. “Frisk I...I love you. I love you so much.” 

“You were the person who was always there for me, you were the person who stood by my side and cared for me when no one else would, and you forgave even after everything I did.” he shakily said with emotions overtaking him. “Frisk I love you. I love you more than anyone else.” 

“I know,” she told him while brushing a hand across his face. “And I know you’ve been waiting a long time for me so how about this…” she began to explain. “You kiss me again and we just see how far this goes. I don’t care if it just means another kiss or you going all the way with me tonight just know that I love you.”

“Frisk.” he quietly said with him shifting closer to her. 

“Asriel,” she sensually whispered. 

The two of them were about to kiss again when suddenly Asriel’s eyes shot open. 

He jolted upward, sitting up in his bed. He looked around the room looking for any sign of Frisk but he quickly realized that he had woken up from a dream. He could feel the early summer heat of the room and he noticed that he was back in a t-shirt and underwear instead of the pajamas he was wearing before. 

Asriel sat there with his head spinning. He knew that he wanted to tell Frisk and he knew he should do it soon. He thought back to how much pent up emotions he had in the dream and he didn’t want that. He wanted just to be able to admit to Frisk how he felt and to love her as much as he could. 

However, he knew he wasn’t ready. He wanted the moment to be special and he knew that now just wasn’t the time. 

For now, he would just keep these feelings locked away. His feelings being his secret.


	6. Frisk Figures It Out (Intermission One)

Frisk Figures It Out:

Frisk lay on her bed late at night. It was the first day of her summer vacation and she was trying to get to sleep. Unlike most people, during summer the hot temperature wasn’t bothering her. 

Ever since Frisk had started living with Toriel and Asriel she noticed they had kept the temperature lower than most people in the summer. Toriel had told her years ago that it was because of their trademark boss monster fur making herself and Asriel heat up quickly.

Frisk put her head against the pillow. “Welp that was a pretty good start to my summer vacation.” she happily thought. The eighteen-year-old human then yawned. “But time to get some sleep. I got to wake up early for training with Undyne.” 

She smiled thinking of her training sessions with Undyne, Papyrus, and Asriel. The prince and she had been training with them for a couple of years by then. 

It started off strenuous but eventually, she and Asriel got used to it. And it’s not like Frisk could really complain. The training kept her in good shape. 

And as for Asriel, he had changed dramatically. He went from a skinny goat boy into a muscular good looking young adult. 

Frisk smiled as she thought about how adorable he was about it. She knew that he was embarrassed by how attractive a lot of people found him. However, that smile went away as she thought of something else he was awkward about.

Asriel had been acting strange for about a couple of weeks now. For some reason, he started to get flustered easier and get lost in thought. 

Frisk knew that something was up. She thought back to how she had asked him about it at the last Undyne training session. 

He had been acting odd ever since the four of them had gotten out there and Frisk had noticed. After they were done with all of their usual exercises Frisk went to confront him about it.

Asriel tried to tell her that it was nothing but she wasn’t buying it. She knew he was finding something from her. He continued, however, to deny it while his eyes constantly shifted to try avoiding eye contact with her. 

Frisk wondered what could possibly make them like this but then it became clear. “Asriel do you have a crush on someone?” she remembered asking him. 

Asriel’s face went red. “No I don’t!” he suddenly exclaimed. “I’ve just been thinking a lot...lately.”

“Come on Asriel you can tell me who it is,” she told him while smiling. “It’s not that big a deal.” 

“No I can’t.” he awkwardly replied. “It’s something I want to keep secret.”

“You haven’t finally fallen for MK’s “advances” have you?” she laughed. 

“No. I just-” He started to say. “I don’t want to tell anyone until I tell them. I just want to keep it to myself.” 

Frisk stared at him. She really wanted to hear who it was but she knew she had to respect his privacy. She then sighed. “Alright, if that’s what you want I’m okay with it,” she told him. “Just make sure you don’t wait too long, alright? I really want to see what type of monster or human, you, of all people, fell in love with.”

“Y-Yeah I’ll try and tell them soon,” Asriel answered. 

Frisk remembered the conversation quickly ended after that and the two of them walked home.

She sighed while shifting slightly underneath her sheets as she finished remembering that day. “I hope he does admit his feelings to whoever it is. It’s obvious that he’s really stressing over it,” she thought to herself, feeling bad for her friend. She knew that with how sweet he was he wouldn’t see it as just some sort of fling. He would take the relationship seriously. 

Frisk turned her head around and laid on her side as she got into her normal sleeping position. She then closed her eyes tight, ready to get to sleep. A smile then appeared on her face. “You know with how he was around me I’d think he had a crush on me or something.” she thought to herself.

Blood suddenly rushed away from Frisk’s face. She laid there in shock with her eyes widened. “He loves me.” she quietly said to herself in disbelief. 

Frisk then sat up as her mind started to race as she began to comprehend what she had just thought. Questions spun inside her head. “How? Why now?” She wondered aloud. “What changed?” 

Images of her and Asriel came to the forefront of her mind. “What did I do that made him…” she began to say to herself. The image of the two of them kissing suddenly entered her mind "...feel that way about me.”

Frisk began to think to herself about all of the times she spent with Asriel trying to find something that would explain it. She then started to realize with all that they’ve been through together it made sense. Too much sense in fact.

“I was the first one who forgave him,” she said to herself, the memory of her holding him tight in her arms all those years ago. More and more memories of him came into her mind. “I was the one that stood by his side and cared for him. I was the one who became his best friend.” 

Frisk felt her face grow redder as she started imagining Asriel and her in possible romantic scenarios. She then shook her head. “No! He’s my friend I shouldn’t...think about him that way,” she told herself. “Besides the idea of us being together is crazy, right?”

“Even though he’d be warm, kind, sweet, caring, and even in our most intimate moments he’d be…” she started to think to herself. She then imagined herself and Asriel in bed together with Asriel passionately kissing her, “gentle with me.” 

“And after we're done he’d wrapped me up in his big strong fluffy arms and hold me up to his chest.” she quietly said to herself with the thought of being held against his chest covered in his soft snow-white fur making her cheeks burn. “He would squeeze me tight making me feel safe and he’d tell me how much he loved me and…”

“What the hell is wrong with me!” she internally yelled. “This is crazy! I can’t just start thinking about him like this, can I?”

“Is this what…” she began to question herself. She then looked down at herself. “Falling in love feels like?”

Frisk couldn’t answer that question. She had never been in love with anyone before. She had often joked about it but what she was feeling felt different. 

She sighed. “I need to sleep,” she told herself. “Maybe if I do that it’ll help clear my head.” 

She then laid herself back down on her pillow and closed her eyes. All Frisk could do was hope that she could find some way to understand her feelings toward Asriel.


	7. Distant Thunder (Intermission One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Kura from the Undertale Amino for helping me co-writer this!

Distant Thunder:

The first few days after Asriel had been revived were pleasant ones. Of course, it had been daunting for the eleven-year-old boss monster to adjust to the surface world, but with the help of Frisk and all of their friends, he seemed to adjust well enough.

What also helped was that the announcement of his return was kept secret for the time being. Asgore realized how much pressure his son was under and he didn’t want the monsters and certainly not members of the press hounding him, asking questions of how he had mysteriously returned after being presumed dead for so long.

So for the first couple of days, Asriel stayed at home with his mother, Toriel, and Frisk. Asriel and Frisk got along nicely. Frisk had so much fun showing him all of the different human TV shows and movies that he had never seen before.

Frisk loved how his eyes lit up when they showed him shows that they also liked. They felt so happy that they had someone that they finally could talk to about all of the shows they liked.

However, that joyful first few days with no problems in sight wouldn’t last. Asriel was alive once again, but his dark past still crept in the back of his mind.

The past where he had done such terrible things. Things that he wished with all of his heart and soul that he could forget.

There were moments, even in those first joyful days, where he would remember brief glimpses of his past. However, he would be able to brush them off easily. After all, why should he worry about any of that? He was alive again and that’s all that mattered.

That is until one night when a large thunderstorm rolled in.

Asriel had never been through a thunderstorm before but he heard that some humans found them scary. Chara told him about how loud and frightening thunderstorms could be.

He was a bit off ease by all of this, but Frisk reassured them before the two of them went to bed the night the storm was supposed to come in that the storm might be loud and scary but it was nothing to fear. Asriel nodded saying that he thought he would be able to handle it.

But as the storm came in and the sound of loud, distant thunder could be heard and the two slept in their beds, Asriel’s sleep grew restless. With each thunderous crackling sound of the lighting, Asriel became more unsettled.

He twisted and turned in his sleep as the vibrations caused him to remember the time he had used the powerful force of lighting. The time he had become a mad god filled with enough power and rage to destroy everything.

In the dream Asriel watched in horror as through the eyes of his past self, he watched as he began to attack the merciful child that had saved the underground. He was powerless to stop his past self from enacting his evil will.

“No stop.” He said to himself as he saw his past self snap his fingers causing lighting to strike the ground near Frisk.

“Don’t hurt them!” Asriel cried to his past self. A thunderbolt suddenly struck Frisk right in their back. They fell to the ground with Asriel being able to see the small human on the floor of the dark void in immense pain. “Please stop!”

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Asriel continued to yell, begging himself to stop. However, his past self ignored his cries and continued his attacks on them.

Asriel’s dream self pleated Frisk with fireballs, maniacally laughing as they were knocked to the ground. He then summoned a chaos saber.

“Stop it!” Asriel shouted.

However, Asriel’s past self swung the blade right toward Frisk slicing right into them. Asriel could hear Frisk shriek in pain as the saber cut into them.

“STOP IT!” Asriel yelled out as anguish washed over him.

Suddenly Asriel woke with a start sitting up in his bed with tears in his eyes. Sweat poured down his face as he quickly breathed in and out still in shock. The sounds of rain and far away thunder from the storm being the only sounds in the room.

Tears formed in the prince’s eyes as the memories of the dreams caught up with him. The tears dripped onto the bed as he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He sat there bawling his eyes out as he remembered all of the terrible things he had done to Frisk.

He looked up from his bed and turned his head to his side. He saw the other bed in the room with the determined human quietly sleeping inside it.

Asriel felt a pain in his chest. How could they even stand to be in the same room as him after what he did? After all the pain and suffering he caused them.

The young prince got up from his bed and slowly started to walk over to their bed. He quietly stepped up to Frisk’s bed. He stared at them for a moment. He was surprised to see them so peaceful considering the storm outside.

However, as he stared at them he couldn’t help but begin to cry as flashes of his dream played in front of him. The terrible image of them lying on the floor in agony from him attacking them.

His knees bent and he knelt down. Asriel buried his face into their sheets as he began to weep, overcome by emotion.

“Asriel?” He suddenly heard a soft voice ask.

Asriel looked up and staring right at them was Frisk. “Are you crying?” Frisk asked concerned.

Tears fell from Asriel’s face as he looked into Frisk’s eyes. “I’m…” Asriel began to say. “I’m sorry!”

Asriel wrapped his arms around Frisk. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he repeatedly sobbed into their chest.

Frisk's eyes were wide with surprise. They hadn’t seen him like this ever since he had broken the barrier. “Asriel, what’s wrong?” they asked him.

“I hurt you. I hurt everybody.” he quietly cried in response.

“Shhh…” Frisk quietly shushed Asriel trying to calm him down. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Asriel shouted, suddenly pulling away from them. “I made all of those people suffer and die and now that I can feel again I can feel all of this guilt.”

“I laughed as I turned countless monsters to dust!” Asriel exclaimed as he cried into their shoulder. “I enjoyed it!”

“Asriel, you aren’t that monster anymore, you know that.” Frisk consoled him. “You’re sweet and kind. You would never hurt anyone now. You broke the barrier letting monsters go free.”

“I know that but still I can’t…” He began to say. “I just can’t get these awful images out of my head!”

Suddenly before Asriel could say anything else he felt a pair of arms wrap around him bring him into a tight hug. “It’s gonna be okay, Asriel.” Frisk quietly said to them. “Remember I forgave you even after everything you did because I knew you deserved it.”

Asriel stood there in shock. The warm hug from Frisk reminding him of their hug in the underground. “Frisk, I...I don’t want to feel like this. I don’t want to remember when I was all alone.” Asriel quietly told them with tears in his eyes. “It just feels so bad.”

“I know but I’ll help you get through this.” Frisk softly said while giving his back a few gentle strokes on his back. “Remember you’re not alone anymore. There are so many people that love and care about you including me.”

“Y...you really mean that?” Asriel asked while choking up.

“Of course Asriel,” Frisk replied. “You can always count on me.”

Asriel slowly parted from the hug. He looked up and stared at Frisk. A small smile slowly formed on Asriel’s face as he looked at them. “You’re a good friend Frisk,” he said feeling a rush of relief.

“Heh, so are you Asriel,” Frisk said with a smile. “Now come on let’s get back to bed. We need to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Asriel said as he picked himself up. He then walked himself back to his bed along with Frisk who did the same.

Asriel got under the covers. He looked over at Frisk and smiled. The simple fact of knowing that they were there for him made him happy.

He slowly closed his eyes with that happy thought to help guide him to sleep. The only sound in the room as he did was that of distant thunder.


	8. His First Kill (A Flower's Trial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chilling tale for all of you this Halloween.

His First Kill:

Nine hundred and six timelines ago:

The true lab was unnaturally quiet, only the distant wiring of computer processors could be heard throughout the hollow halls. The place was dark with a cool breeze that sent a chill down anyone's spine who dare stepped inside of it. 

It was a place that emanated a sinister feeling that matched the nature of the experiments that were once performed there. Only the truly desperate would seek out this place. Those who needed the dark knowledge that it provided. 

That was the reason why Flowey the Flower was there. He sat on one of the cold stainless steel of one of the observation tables. He looked around the room staring down at the strange reflection he had in the metal table. His bright white face stared back at him.

That face. The face that told him how unnatural he was every time he stared into the mirror. How he felt like he shouldn’t exist. How he was being kept alive by something that not even the world’s most knowledgeable scholars could understand. 

Flowey shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. “It doesn’t matter,” he told himself. “I’m going to get better. Alphys promised me that she’s going to find a way for me to get me back in my old body. She can do it! She’s the smartest monster in this whole place, of course, she can find some way to make me feel like how I used to be.” 

“Besides I deserve it.” Flowey thought to himself. “I’ve finally done everything right in this timeline. It’s practically perfect.” 

Flowey was right in his assessment that this one timeline was ‘practically perfect.’ In this timeline, he had done every positive action he could think of. It had taken him years and a few resets but he had made a timeline that was as good as it could be. 

It started with Flowey going to Alphys and explaining what had happened to him. After that Alphys began to work on a way to somehow restore his body and soul while he went around the underground to fix everyone's problems.

He made sure to try and help every single monster. He visited and talked to so many different people from the smallest moldsmall to the mighty king himself. Flowey had done everything right.

“Mom and Dad are back together, Papyrus is a royal guardsman, Sans is feeling less hopeless, Alphys and Undyne are married, and the amalgamates are back with their families.” Flowey thought to himself. “I solved everyone’s problems. Everyone is happy.”

“But why am I not happy?” Flowey suddenly wondered to himself. “Why don’t I feel any better than when I started to help people? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to work? Aren’t I supposed to feel better after helping these people?”

Flowey had often asked himself these types of questions a lot over his multiple timelines. They always stuck in the back of his mind no matter how many good actions he did. That empty feeling he always felt ever since he woke up in this form. That feeling of detachment and callousness. 

“What’s wrong with me?” he said to himself. “Why don’t I feel like I’m supposed to. Why do I feel so...empty.” 

“Y-your m-majesty.” a voice suddenly stuttered.

Flowey’s head quickly shot upward having snapped out of his thought pattern. He looked up and saw Alphys looking at him concerned while holding a clipboard in her hands. “Oh, Alphys. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you coming in.” He greeted. “Anyway, what’s up?” 

“U-um w-well I got y-your test r-results back.” Alphys awkwardly answered. “Y-you know testing t-to see if I-I could uh make a n-new soul for you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Flowey told her. “So what does the test say? Can you find a way to construct a soul for me like you promised?” 

Alphys suddenly went very quiet. She bit her upper lip and her eyes darted downward away from Flowey’s hopeful gaze. “W-well you s-see…” she began to say with her voice shaky. 

Flowey had gone through enough timelines to know that her body language meant that she was trying to hide something from him. Actually, most people would probably guess that considering how obvious it was. 

Alphys was really bad at keeping secrets in person. Her successful method for keeping secrets was not returning phone calls or not opening the mail she had gotten.

“Come on Alphys you can tell me we’ve been friends for so long,” Flowey said trying to comfort her. “I mean it can't be that bad right-”

“It’s impossible.”

Flowey’s eyes widened. His entire body froze up. He didn’t move, breathe, blink or even think. All he did was sit there motionless as he processed what he had just heard. 

“No. No that can’t be right.” Flowey said in disbelief. “There’s got to be something you can do.”

“I-I’m a s-sorry but the t-test results clearly s-say that it's not p-possible-” Alphys tried to tell him.

“Check the results again!” Flowey angrily demanded. 

Alphys recoiled slightly from hearing his voice get so loud. She made a frightful squeak as she shook a little. 

“I-I’m sorry, it's just that there’s got to be a way, right?” Flowey asked her unnerved. “There’s got to be something you can do with determination or the human souls we have. Maybe it’s an error with your testing method or-”

“I’m s-sorry prince A-Asriel but i-it’s none o-of that.” Alphys sadly told him. “There’s nothing.” 

Flowey wore an expression of despair. He felt the feeling of hopelessness start to slowly flow through him. It felt like a cold poison burning through his body shallowing up any hope he used to have. 

“Of course, how could I be such an idiot?” Flowey coldly asked himself. “Ha...ha...ha...hahaha.”

Flowey laughed with it echoing across the room. It was a cold hollow laugh that unnerved Alphys. “I am such an absolute moron! Thinking I could feel again! Thinking I could ever feel whole again!” he hysterically exclaimed. “Silly old prince Asriel always dreaming up some childish fantasy! Thinking that my good actions mattered…”

Flowey’s head drooped downward. He choked up as tears began to flow down his face. 

“Prince Asriel.” Alphys softly said concerned for her friend. 

“I tried so hard...I tried so hard to be a good person.” Flowey said through tears. “I kept telling myself that if I just kept helping people. If I just kept working at it I’d one day be happy. But this is what I get, my reward. It’s not fair!” 

“Y-your majesty please I-I understand what you’re g-going through,” Alphys said trying to comfort him. 

“Shut up!” Flowey shouted with rage in his eyes. “You don’t understand what I’m going through! No one understands what this is like! You don’t understand what it’s like to feel this empty! All of you at least have a chance to feel love! I can’t feel that! I don’t feel anything!” 

“Prince A-Asriel please calm down-”

“I said shut up you idiot! You’re a useless idiotic scientist and I hate you! ” Flowey angrily yelled. He felt himself shaking with rage as the words that had been stuck in the back of his mind finally came out. “I hate you! I hate everyone!”

“Just please someone make me feel something damn it!” he exclaimed. Flowey’s vines began to swing around the room with him destroying all of the equipment he could find. He wanted to destroy everything, he wanted to destroy the entire world at that moment for how empty he felt. 

Alphys coward in the corner curled up into a ball with her hands over her head as he destroyed everything around him. 

Eventually, Flowey stopped with him exhausted from all of his destruction. His head drooped down as his vines laid on the floor. The room was absolutely silent. 

Alphys looked up at him and saw how truly wounded he was. He looked as though he had just given up on everything. “I-I’m sorry but I c-can’t.” she weakly told him.

Flowey stayed motionless for a moment. His head then suddenly shot up and he wrapped his vines around Alphys’ neck, choking her.

She struggled against it as best she could, crawling at them and trying to pull them apart. However, their grip on her got tighter and tighter until suddenly there was a bone-chilling crack. 

Alphys then began to fall away into dust in front of Flowey. His eyes were wide as he saw his vines stained with white dust. The same type of dust he had watched himself turn into. “Oh god, what have I done…”

Flowey continued to stare forward in disbelief as he realized what he had done. He had committed his first kill.


End file.
